Happy Valentine's Day?
by chemphy
Summary: It's Valentine's day in Shinra High, and Cloud planed to confess his feelings to Sephiroth. Unfortunately things didn't happened as smooth as Cloud had hoped. Would Cloud finally get his wish in the end? Smut in later chapters. Contains multiple pairings such as SephirothxCloud, AngealxZack, RufusxTseng, CidxVincent
1. Chapter 1

**_A huge thanks towards Youwhine2much and also Tobirion for giving me great advice on my work. I had taken the liberty of correcting and updating my stories so that it could be read easily. Please forgive me if I made any mistakes._**

**_I would also like to thank all those who had reviewed and support the story. ^.^ _**

**_Please enjoy reading._**

Zack dropped the tray down with a loud clatter, jostling the coffee cup so that some of it spilled over. The huge tower of pancakes wobbled dangerously, threatening to fall down any moment.

"Spiky!" Zack said cheerfully, picking up a fork and speared his syrupy pancakes.

Cloud merely replied with a nod, his eyes focusing on his bowl of soggy cereals.

"Not quite up to your taste?" Zack asked, pausing between bites of his pancakes.

Cloud heaved an exasperated sigh before pushing away his bowl of cereal and dropped his head down on the table.

Zack's brows furrowed in concern, his fork hang in mid-air. "What's bothering you, Spiky?" Zack asked gently.

Cloud stubbornly shook his head again.

"Come on, please?" Zack pleaded, showing off his cute puppy dog eyes. It was a look that nobody could resist.

Cloud stared doubtfully at Zack as he rubbed his chin with both of his fingers. Zack could see Cloud's resistance was wavering. All he needed was a little push.

"Please?" Zack pouted. "I promise I won't tell anyone." Zack held up his hand as if swearing solemnly.

Cloud gave another sigh before cracking a small smile.

Finally, progress, Zack thought excitedly as he clasped his fingers together. Cloud turned his head from side to side, checking his surroundings to make sure that no one was nearby to eavesdrop. Cloud curled a finger towards Zack who leaned over the table. After one last final look, Cloud leaned in, cupped Zack's ear and whispered softly.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

Zack pulled back as he stared at Cloud dubiously.

"So?" Zack asked, looking puzzled.

Cloud rolled his eyes, sitting back the normal position.

"Well, it's a chance for me to confess," Cloud finally admitted shamefacedly.

"You mean Sephiroth?" Zack voiced out loud without thinking.

Immediately a hand was clapped over Zack's mouth and Cloud shot him a dead glare. "Do you want everyone to know?" Cloud hissed, his face was a deep shade of red.

"Orrreee. Leees eek go?" Zack's words came out sounding muffled. Fortunately Cloud understood Zack's words and he removed his hand.

"Sorry," Zack apologized, stabbing his pancake. His stomach gave an inaudible growl. Zack was feeling starving since morning but he had refrained himself from eating just now so he could listen to Cloud.

"Well, I-Yeah, I really think this is a good chance to confess to..." Cloud's voice lowered to a soft whisper. "Sephiroth."

Zack chewed his pancake thoughtfully, waving his fork around in the air.

"You have a good point, Spiky."

This could also be a good chance for him to confess to his crush. Zack couldn't help blushing slightly when he remembered his English teacher. The deep baritone voice which could always make Zack melted when the teacher recited verses from the poems. Those passion filled aquamarine eyes which always sucked Zack in deeply. And one look at that beautiful angular face, all of Zack's breath was swept away in an instant. Zack gave a contented sigh, his mind full of blissful thoughts about his crush.

"Ouch." Zack cried out, feeling a sharp pain in his elbow. Zack rubbed his elbow with a pout on his face. "What did you do that for?"

Cloud gave a tinkling laugh, the light back in his sky-blue eyes once more. "I was just helping you to get back to Gaia. Thinking of Mr Hewley again?" Cloud teased.

Zack stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms, refusing to give Cloud the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. Cloud smirked at him triumphantly, picking up his spoon and swirled his cereal. The clouds over Cloud's head just now seemed to have passed away.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to confess to Mr Hewley tomorrow as well?" Cloud asked, eyeing Zack intently.

"I-" Zack paused before saying quietly. "I don't know."

Cloud's eyes widened in shock at his statement. "What do you mean you don't know? Don't you want to have a chance with Mr Hewley?" Cloud said in a loud whisper.

"Shhhh." Now it was Zack's turn to shush Cloud. "He will get into trouble if people start talking about our relationship."

Zack glared at a grinning Cloud.

"Alright, sorry for my lapse. So why wouldn't you confess to your _master_?" Cloud asked innocently, earning another glare from Zack.

Zack's heartbeat quickened when he thought of that. Confess to Mr Hewley? That was something he had fantasized for a long time, especially during English classes when Mr Hewley explained about literature. Mr Hewley… His mesmerizing voice always seemed to be able to breathe life into literature…

"Gaia to Zack!"

Once again, Zack was bought back to Gaia with a thump.

"I am still waiting for your answer," Cloud said.

"Well… If you really want to know, my _master_ as you put would be in trouble because I am underage," Zack explained in a tone he used for idiots. "Understood?"

"Come on, I don't want to do this alone," Cloud wheedled, tugging Zack gently by the arm.

"It could end up well for you," Cloud said hopefully.

"Or it can end up that Mr Hewley hates me forever and is going to fail me in every English class," Zack moaned, dropping his head into his arms.

"Stop being such a pessimist. Here."

Something sharp poke Zack by his arm, he lifted his head slightly and saw a pink color envelope. Zack cocked an eyebrow at Cloud who was holding a silver envelope in his hands.

"What is this?" Zack held up the pink envelope and studied it.

"It's something I prepare for tomorrow. So you can write your letter and confess about your feelings to Mr Hewley," Cloud said matter of factly, digging out a pen, ready to write out his letter.

"Wait."

Zack hold on to Cloud's pen so he couldn't start writing. "You had been planning this? Since when?" Zack whined, his eyes wide and imploring. _And you included me in your plan without discussing with me first?_ Zack added silently.

'You are always such a wuss around Mr Hewley so I thought that this time I will help you and take matters into my own hands,' Cloud replied with a bright smile, as if expecting Zack to thank him.

'And if I don't go with your plan?' Zack asked, fearing what Cloud's answer would be.

"I will help you write the letter and pass it to Mr Hewley," Cloud said promptly. "You know that I can imitate your handwriting very well."

Zack knew when he was beaten, he released Cloud's hand with a low growl and pretended to fume over it. "I know that too well." Zack gave an exasperated sigh.

There were many times when Cloud needed to help Zack finish his homework because Zack had forgotten all about it or pretending that he forgot. And thus Cloud had perfected Zack's handwriting after a few times. It had certainly made things easier for Zack, but now… Zack suddenly wished that Cloud didn't have this talent.

"Hey I am doing this for your sake," Cloud said gently, placing his hand comfortingly over Zack's.

"Alright, let's get this done and over with," Zack surrendered, smiling at Cloud as he pushed his plate of half-eaten pancakes away.

Cloud clapped his hands in happiness, taking out his pencil box. "Here, there are many color pens in here. You can use any of them."

"You really came well prepared, didn't you?" Zack asked amusedly, taking a green color pen.

"Of course. Tomorrow is a _really_ big day after all," Cloud answered with a grin, his pen poised over his blank letter.

"Wait!" Zack suddenly shouted, causing Cloud to snap up his head in annoyance.

"What is it this time?" Cloud grumbled, smoothing the creases on his silver color envelope.

"Why is my envelope in pink while yours is in silver? No fair. I don't want to give Mr Hewley such a girlish color letter," Zack complained.

"Unfortunately, the stationary shop I went to yesterday only have these two colors. And since Sephiroth's hair is silver in color, I thought that he might like this color and so I…" Tinges of pink appeared in Cloud's cheek as he continued. "So I bought it for Sephiroth. Which only left the pink envelope for you."

"Fine. You win. Again," Zack said grudgingly, writing out the first word on his letter.

Cloud grinned and then he bent his head over his own letter.

Both of them were so engrossed in writing their letters that they didn't notice that people were slowly filtering out from the cafeteria until the school bell rang. "Oh no!" Zack cried out, cramming all the stuffs inside his bag.

Cloud's expression mirrored his as he scooped everything up in his arms and piled in his bag.

"Come on." Zack stuck the letter into his bag's side pocket, took Cloud by the arm and fled out from the cafeteria.

"Have you finished your letter?" Zack asked, after settling down in class.

They reached the classroom the same time as their teacher. Luckily the teacher was Mr Hewley and he let them in after a few words with them.

"Not yet. What about you?" Cloud's cheeks were red from exertion.

Zack nodded his head, tousling his black spiky bangs. "Can't wait for tomorrow," Zack said excitedly.

xxxx

_After the final school bell…_

_Zack was busy chatting animatedly with Cloud in the hallway, jumping up and down once in a while. Feeling excited to go back home. They didn't realize that something fluttered out from Zack's bag to the ground and was nearly trod on by another person. They went on their way, neither of them noticed anything suspicious. Nor did they notice a silhouette bending down and picked up the pink color envelope or the smirk as the person pocketed the letter and walked away._

_To be continue…_

_**Dear readers, **_

_**Happy Valentine! Just something I thought up for Valentine's day. Hope you guys like this little short story. =] I know it's a bit sudden but I will also like to give my warmest thanks to those who had constantly supported all my other works up until now. A big thank you to you all! Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review/comment. Stay tune for the updates! ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, I want to go to the toilet."

Cloud raised his hand in the air, interrupting Mr Tseng's lecture halfway. Mr Tseng glanced at his watch and nodded his head. "Make haste," Mr Tseng said curtly before ploughing back into the History textbook without so much as missing a pace.

Cloud took out the letter carefully from his drawer and slipped it in into his side pocket.

"Good luck," Zack whispered conspiratorially from beside, giving him the thumbs up gesture.

Cloud nodded his head and walked out from the classroom calmly. Once the wooden door was closed behind him, Cloud sprinted down the hallways with his heart in his throat. The lockers were quite a distance from the toilets. If he was caught by Headmaster Rufus or other teachers, it would be problematic for him. No. He must remained positive that he would not get caught. If he was caught, he could always say he forgot to take out his notebook or something.

Cloud squinted his eyes and shook his head hard to clear away all muddled thoughts. The hallway was quiet except for the sound of his sneakers against the shiny tiled floors. There was a loud squeal as Cloud halted to a stop right in front of Sephiroth's locker.

Panting, Cloud stood on tiptoes and slipped the envelope between the vents of his locker.

Mission success!

Cloud gave a low whoop and after checking that the coast is clear, Cloud ran back to the classroom. His chest was heaving up and down when Cloud finally reached the classroom. Cloud quickly fished out his handkerchief and wiped away the tell-tale beads of sweat. Taking in a deep breath, Cloud knocked on the door and entered the classroom as cool as possible.

Mr Tseng didn't even look up from his book or paused in his speech. Cloud quickly walked towards his seat and slid back in without accident. Zack gave Cloud a hard nudge the moment Cloud sat down.

"How was it?" Zack mouthed, his eyes focusing on his textbook as if he was listening intently to Mr Tseng's lecture.

"Done," Cloud replied with a bright smile.

"Mr Strife and Mr Fair, please focus more in my class. If you guys want to talk please go outside immediately," Mr Tseng suddenly said in a loud voice, his back facing the both of them.

Cloud jumped up in shock as he stared at Zack in astonishment. How in the world did Mr Tseng knew they were talking?

"Sorry, sir." both Cloud and Zack chorused together.

Cloud knew he should not be grinning at a time like this because it would only get him into even bigger trouble. Yet, the grin on his face only grew wider.

He had finally done it. He had finally gathered the courage to confess to Sephiroth. Cloud couldn't wait to see the expression on Sephiroth's face when he read the letter. Hopefully Sephiroth also felt the same way about him.

Cloud looked back down at his textbook, his head swimming when he saw the lines and lines of words which made no sense at all. Cloud took a quick peek at his chocobo watch, he couldn't help groaning when he saw that only three minutes had passed. Mr Tseng continued to drone on about the history lessons but not a single word entered into Cloud's head at all.

All Cloud could think of at that moment was Sephiroth.

xxxx

A loud earsplitting bell rang around the whole school, signaling time for the next class. Sephiroth picked up his books and strode out from the classroom in a flash. People were starting to exit from the classrooms and crowded the hallway.

Sephiroth quickened his footsteps towards his lockers, his books hooked under his arm. The frown on Sephiroth's face deepened when his eyes swept the school hallway. Due to the special occasion today, the hallway was all decked out in distasteful colors of pink and red and the floor was showered with red rose petals. Besides that, a huge banner with the words "Happy Valentine!" was hung in the middle of the hallway.

Sephiroth nearly choked when he turned a corner and all he could inhale was the sweet scent of perfume and flowers. All around him couples giggled, exchanging gifts, and shouting out in happiness. Some even kissed in public despite the obvious disgusted looks by the passersby.

Repulsive.

He couldn't wait to get out from here.

Sephiroth deftly turned the combo on his locker, swinging the locker door opened. He was just about to throw in his heap of books and rushed outside when a silver gleam caught his eyes. Stunned, Sephiroth reached out his hand tentatively to grab the silver envelope. The envelope felt smooth to his touch, Sephiroth was about to turn over the envelope when -

"Sephiroth!"

A loud shriek echoed around the hallway making Sephiroth cringed in shock. Suddenly, a swarm of girls rushed towards Sephiroth, their hands full of flowers, chocolates and love letters. "Damn it," Sephiroth muttered, he chucked his books haphazardly inside and slammed his locker shut.

"Move it!" Sephiroth snarled at the students obscuring his way, pushing them roughly aside as he ran towards the school doors.

"Sephiroth!"

The shouts of the girls faded with every step Sephiroth took, but he was not taking any chances. Only when he was safely out of the school doors and breathing in fresh air, did Sephiroth paused in his steps.

It was the same as every year's Valentine. Strangers rushed up to him and surrounded him to give him their gifts and love letters, be it male or female. Valentine's day was slowly becoming a nightmare for him. Sephiroth took in a deep breath and ran his fingers over his long and silky silver hair, pondering on what his next action would be.

He didn't feel like entering into that devil infused hallway, and he was feeling a bit hungry. Might as well skipped class until break time. This way he could go outside to grab a snack.

It always made Sephiroth felt much more at ease once he had made up his mind about something. Whipping out his car keys, Sephiroth walked nonchalantly to the empty car park as if he had every right to do so.

"Click."

Sephiroth unlocked his black SUV and slid in to the leather driver seat. Sephiroth was about to start up his car when he felt something sticking him from under the seat. Grumbling slightly, Sephiroth felt the leather interior, but there was nothing.

Sephiroth's forehead creased in annoyance, wondering what was it that made him felt so uncomfortable. And then it struck him.

The letter!

Sephiroth had slipped it into his back pocket when he was on the run from the girls. He had totally forgotten about it. Sephiroth took out the envelope and examined it. When his eyes landed on the words on top of the envelope, his heart skipped a beat. That's Cloud's writing. There's no mistaking it, Sephiroth could always recognize those tidy block letters.

Why was Cloud writing him a letter? Could it be that Cloud wanted to confess to him on Valentine's day? The back of Sephiroth's throat felt dry as he ran the tips of his fingers over the letters. A feeling of exhilaration took over Sephiroth's usual calm demeanor.

It took Sephiroth several seconds for the truth to sink in.

Wait, this couldn't be right.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he took a closer look on the words.

"To: My Valentine"

What? The envelope nearly fell from Sephiroth's hands as he sat there looking dumbstruck. Cloud liked Vincent Valentine? An inhuman growl escaped from Sephiroth's throat, his eyes full of venom. Sephiroth had been so sure that this letter was meant for him. Should he open the letter anyway?

Sephiroth stared doubtfully at the letter, feeling torn in between. On one hand, he badly wanted to know the contents of the letter. Yet he shouldn't read other's people stuffs. Oh, forget it. Nobody would know anyway. Sephiroth pushed open the flap and took out the letter.

'I had always liked you.'

'Waited for so long.'

'Hope you feel the same way about me.'

Every sentence sank Sephiroth's heart even further. When Sephiroth finished reading the letter, all of his spirits and appetite was gone. What the hell? How come he didn't realize that Cloud liked Vincent? The letter in his hand shook as his hands trembled with rage. When did all this happen?

Sephiroth could feel he was rapidly losing control of his emotions. Without thinking of the consequences, Sephiroth smashed his hand into the side window to vent out some of his anger. The window shattered into thousands of pieces, showering Sephiroth in a rain of broken glass. Bits of glass stuck onto Sephiroth's fist but Sephiroth didn't feel the sting.

It was true that he felt pain. But the pain did not come from the glass, it came from the heart. It was as if Sephiroth's heart was smashed to pieces just like the car window. With a loud groan, Sephiroth banged his head against the steering wheel.

He had always thought that Cloud would perhaps have a crush on him. Seeing that Cloud always liked to follow after him eagerly and they always had lots of topics to talk about. Even though Cloud was a guy, Sephiroth couldn't help having feelings towards him. Damn it!

Sephiroth's heart squeezed tightly when his gaze landed once more on the silver envelope. Now what was he going to do with this letter? How could Cloud make this erroneous mistake? If only Sephiroth didn't read the letter, he would not be in such a disgraceful sight right now. Just a few seconds ago, Sephiroth was so full of hope, but now… Sephiroth heaved a huge sigh, straightening himself as he watched the mess around him.

Eating was definitely out of the question now. What bothered Sephiroth most was what to do with this letter. Sephiroth's eyes burned with an intense flame as he stared at the envelope. If the fire was real, the envelope would have been burned to ashes.

Should he slip the letter inside Vincent's locker? Or should he toss this letter away so that nobody would know of Cloud's crush?

Sephiroth stroke his chin thoughtfully, he badly wanted to do the later but something was holding him back. The image of an innocent-looking Cloud appeared in Sephiroth's mind. Cloud was always showing such a happy face when he was around Sephiroth, and it always cheered Sephiroth to see that.

How could he destroy Cloud's possible happiness because of jealousy? If somehow Cloud found out one day of what Sephiroth did, Cloud would never forgive him. Was he willing to destroy their friendship just because of this letter? Besides that, Vincent Valentine might not felt the same way towards him, Sephiroth thought with a sly smile on his lips.

Sephiroth banged his head against the steering wheel one more time, trying to get his thoughts straightened out. Sighing deeply, Sephiroth slipped the letter back into the envelope and thrust it into the pocket of his leather jacket. Sephiroth knew he was going to regret this, but for now this was the right thing to do. Sephiroth opened his car door and slammed it shut behind him, causing more broken glass to fall down.

Something seemed to be weighing Sephiroth down with every step he took towards the red-bricked school building, but he was not carrying anything. Okay. Except the letter.

Sephiroth's fist clenched in annoyance when he thought of that damn letter, it infuriated him even more that he couldn't tear Vincent apart from limb to limb. He was emitting a murderous aura around in full force. Every year's Valentine's Day was terrible but this year was the worst one ever.

_To be continue…_

_**Okay, I know this is a quick update and the last paragraph was crappy (sorry =[ ), but I hope to finish this story soon before Valentine's Day is too far gone. :P =] Anyway, hope you all enjoy this story and stay tune for the next updates. ^.^ **_

_**p.s. Please leave a review/comment, it would make me really really really happy. =]**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud bit down his bottom lip, searching around the hallway frantically for the familiar swish of silver. Cloud had stopped near Sephiroth's locker so he could see Sephiroth's expression when he read the letter. Would he be surprise? Or maybe happy?

Ten minutes had already passed and the crowd of people was slowly thinning. The students were all gather now at the cafeteria, comparing gifts and stories of their amazing dates tonight. Cloud leaned against the rows of metal locker feeling anxious and slightly jealous. He also wished that he had an amazing date tonight. And his wish could be achieve if only Sephiroth accepted his feelings. But, where _is_ Sephiroth?

Cloud was about to give up when his eyes caught sight of a flash of silver. Sephiroth! Cloud's heart leapt in excitement as he turned around. Disappointment surged inside Cloud as his eyes landed on three silver haired guys. None of them was Sephiroth. They were Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. False alarm.

Cloud tried to inch past them without attracting their attention. Nothing good ever came out from it when he's near those perverted brothers. Cloud half thought that he had succeeded in avoiding them. He was just giving himself a pat on the back for a job well done when a soft velvety voice entered his ears.

"Hello, Cloud."

Startled, Cloud spun around to look right into a pair of cat like emerald eyes, the same shade as Sephiroth.

Kadaj's face was just inches away from Cloud, his breath tickling Cloud's cheek. The smirk on his face widened when he saw Cloud's expression.

"Not someone you are expecting?" Kadaj whispered, his breath hot on Cloud's ears.

Instinctively, Cloud took a step back, hoping to get some space away from Kadaj. Instead of empty air, Cloud backtracked into something soft behind him.

"Where are you going, brother?" Yazoo inquired, his voice low and soothing.

"I-I was just-" Cloud stammered, trying to find an escape route. Cloud scanned his eyes quickly around his surroundings. Ahah. There's an empty gap between Kadaj and the lockers. If Cloud acted fast, he would be able to slip through. But before Cloud could make any moves, his hopes were dashed by a huge burly figure. A smirking Loz filled in the last empty gap, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. Uh-oh. He was being surrounded by the three of them and they were closing in on him.

"What are you doing around Sephiroth's locker?" Kadaj asked.

"I was just passing by," Cloud replied hastily, the back of his throat felt dry.

Students continued to pass them but neither of them stopped to help Cloud. They merely whispered behind the backs of their hands and moved swiftly away, hoping that they wouldn't be the next target.

"Oh, but Yazoo said you had been walking around in circles here since just now." Kadaj leaned in close.

_What are they going to do to me?_ Cloud thought, his heart beating frantically against his ribcage. So hard that Cloud thought his heart was going to burst out from his chest.

"Why are you not saying anything?" Kadaj asked quietly, one finger lifting up Cloud's chin. Cloud blushed at being such a close proximity with Kadaj. If only he was Sephiroth, Cloud would have been in seventh heaven right now. "Answer me, Cloud," Kadaj murmured, his gaze penetrating.

"I-I have to go," Cloud turned his head away.

"I haven't finished speaking to you yet," Kadaj said haughtily. "You are not allow to go until I say so."

Cloud took a quick glimpse at his watch, another five precious minutes of break time had already passed. If he planned to get anything to eat today, he should plot his escape soon. "I don't think so," Cloud replied firmly, shoving Kadaj away from him.

Kadaj was taken aback by surprise and stumbled a few steps. That was the only opening Cloud needed, for he rushed out from their tight circle and raced down the hallway, his breathing haggard.

Catching sight of a toilet sign, Cloud took a sharp turn and pushed open the wooden doors. Luckily, there was nobody in the toilet. Cloud occupied a cubicle to himself, locking the door so that he could catch his breath. The door to the toilet suddenly opened causing Cloud to suck in his breath deeply.

_Could they hear my breathing? _Cloud thought, trying to hear what they were saying. There was a low whisper discussion and then the bathroom door was shut. Cloud stayed frozen for a few minutes, trying to hear for sound of any movements. Cautiously, Cloud opened the door and peeked out from it. When Cloud certain there was nobody there, Cloud released out his breath in relief and exited from the toilet.

_I wonder if Zack is still in the _cafeteria, Cloud thought, his stomach grumbled in hunger. Halfway towards the cafeteria, a dark shadow shot past Cloud, bumping his shoulder.

"Ouch." Cloud gripped at his shoulder, turning around to see who the stranger was. To Cloud's immense surprise, the person was none other than Zack. But Zack didn't seem to realize Cloud's presence. Zack looked like a lost and abandoned puppy. Worry and fear were etched on his face as he looked from one corner to the other. Like he was finding something.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Cloud asked, slipping his hands into Zack's. Zack's palm was cold and wet with sweat.

"Who?" Zack muttered in surprise, pulling his hand roughly away from Cloud.

Cloud was taken aback by Zack's hostility, it was as if Zack was in a trance. When Zack's eyes landed on Cloud, recognition lit up in Zack's eyes and his shoulders started to relax slightly.

"Cloud."

Zack suddenly gripped him by the shoulders with such force that Cloud recoiled slightly in pain.

"I lost the letter," Zack stammered fearfully, his eyes darting around.

"You mean the letter to Mr Hewley?" Cloud winced.

"Sorry." Zack seemed to have just realized his strong grip and he released his hold over Cloud. "Yes," Zack said, his voice trembling. "If somebody picked the letter up, I would be in deep trouble. Besides that it would involve Mr Hewley as well. He might get fired or…" Zack's voice trailed off as his body started to shake silently.

"Zack, Zack, look at me," Cloud said sharply, forcing Zack to lock eyes with him. Cloud felt a pang in his heart as he looked right into Zack's cerulean orbs. There was so much fear in those eyes. Zack looked so vulnerable, just like a little defenseless kid that Cloud must protect. "It's ok. We are going to find the letter together. It's going to be ok." Cloud patted Zack gently on the back, trying to calm him down.

"Really?" Zack asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yup, we are going to start our hunt right now." Cloud smiled warmly.

"Thanks a lot, spiky," Zack said gratefully, squeezing Cloud's hand.

"Where had you started the search? Let's split the school's territory so that we would have enough time to cover the entire school grounds," Cloud said briskly.

"Well, I have covered the school canteen, part of the hallway, the classrooms we had our lessons this morning." Zack counted off his fingers one by one.

"Alright, I will take the west part of the school and hunt the hallways and classrooms," Cloud said.

"Cloud, you are the best friend anyone could ever have." Zack beamed at Cloud, lunging towards him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks," Zack whispered into Cloud's ears. Cloud could feel his own ears getting rapidly warm.

"No problem," Cloud muttered, pulling away slightly. "Now, let's not waste any time. See you in class later."

"Hopefully we will have the letter by then," Zack shouted, already running towards the other end of the hallway.

Zack looked so cute when he was on a hunt like a puppy sniffling out clues, Cloud thought with a grin. Cloud badly wanted to wait for Sephiroth until he showed up but he guessed he had no other choice now. Something just weren't meant to be, Cloud told himself, quickening his footsteps across the hallway. Even if things didn't turn out well for Cloud in the end, he hoped that Zack would have a better ending compared to him.

xxxx

"Cid?" Vincent suddenly said in a tight voice, his head bowed down as he rummaged through his bag.

"Yup?" Cid asked, blinking his eyes in a daze. Cid was just daydreaming about Vincent, thank goodness Vincent didn't realize how intent Cid was staring at him just now.

"I couldn't find my algebra book." Vincent's voice sounded muffled.

"Oh, er…" Cid was at lost for words, wondering how to respond. All he could see was Vincent beautiful body shape bend over his bag, the beautiful and slim waistline, Vincent's silky black hair tumbling down in waves…

"Cid, did you hear what I said?" Vincent's sharp voice suddenly cut into Cid's fantasies.

Vincent was glaring at Cid, one arm perched at his waist. "This is serious, I have only about five more minutes and I have lab later. And you know how far the science labs are located from the lockers, I…" Vincent rambled on, his crimson red eyes filled with worry.

"Erm, maybe…"

Cid racked his brains hard to try to think of what to say that could elevate Vincent's mood. A light bulb suddenly flashed in his mind and Cid pummeled his left palm with his right fist.

"Are you alright?" Vincent raised one eyebrow.

Why didn't he think of it sooner? "How about if I go and help you fetch your algebra book?" Cid offered. Vincent furrowed his brows, staring at Cid with concern.

"But don't you have your class to go to? I don't want to bother you after all."

Vincent was always the gentleman, Cid thought dreamily as he stared at a hesitating Vincent. Cid knew that look. Vincent definitely appreciated the idea of Cid going back to take his algebra book yet he didn't want to burden Cid.

"But I-" Vincent took a quick look at his watch and was about to say something when Cid interrupted him.

"No buts, I will go and get it for you. I have French later and it's just quite near."

Before Vincent could say anything, Cid turned and walked backwards, waving at Vincent.

"See you later in class," Cid shouted.

"Thanks," Vincent murmured in a barely audible voice and then he broke into a rare smile. Cid's heart nearly melted at that second. He had the urge to just grab Vincent and kissed him hard on the lips. Cid took in a deep breath to subdue the beast inside him. Cid would have wanted to see Vincent's face longer but soon he was swallowed up by the sea of people rushing to their respective classes.

Cid released his breath noisily, massaging his head with his fingers as he jogged towards Vincent's locker. Thoughts of him doing dirty things with Vincent always entered his mind. Especially recently. Cid's face colored when he thought of his dream last night. Aaaah, last night… Vincent was lying beneath Cid, and his face was one of innocence as he wrapped his arms around Cid, pulling him close.

A loud peal of the bell jerked Cid out of his daydream. Shit. That was the last warning bell. Cid ran the last few steps, bumping into people on the hallway but all Cid could see was Vincent's locker. Cid paused by the locker, turning the familiar combo that he had saw Vincent did countless times before. 36,10,59,97. The locker door sprang opened. Gotcha. The algebra blue color text book was right on top of the pile. Cid reached out his hand to take the book when his fingers brushed against something.

It was an envelope. Cid turned the envelope over in his hand and then he gave a gasp of shock when he saw the name etched on the envelope.

'To: My Valentine'

It was as if time froze for that moment as Cid stood there looking dumbstruck. It couldn't be right. Cid shook his head hard with his eyes tightly shut and then he looked once more at the words to make sure that he didn't read wrongly.

'My Valentine.'

The letter nearly slipped from Cid's grasp. It was not a mistake. Cid's heart seized in pain and it stopped beating for about two seconds but he couldn't tear his eyes away from this horrifying sight. No. How could this be? Cid's breathing became harsh and labor as he struggled to remain standing. Someone else liked Vincent and was ready to confess to him?

"Hey you! What are you still doing here? Didn't you hear the bell?" Mr Lazard's sharp voice drifted across the empty hallway. Cid turned his head half-heartedly, expecting the disciplinary teacher, Mr Lazard to be shouting from behind him. He so didn't have the mood to face Mr Lazard. But to his surprise, there was nobody else beside him.

"Think you could hide from me? Too bad. You are coming with me to the discipline office."Mr Lazard continued to scold someone.

Now that Cid listened properly, the voice seemed to be coming from the next hallway.

Mr Lazard's voice continued to get louder as the sound of footsteps approached. They were coming his way. Cid immediately tossed the book into his backpack and slammed the locker door shut. Without looking behind, Cid fled down towards the end of the hallway with the silver letter clutched tightly in his hands.

There was no way that Cid would leave the letter for Vincent to find out. But right now, all he should worry about was that he must not be caught, Cid told himself as he ran towards his class. He must not think about the letter yet.

After all, he would have plenty of time to brood over Vincent's secret crush in French class. Plenty of time.

_To be continue… _

_**Dear readers, thanks for the constant support especially to Tobirion and fanfiction lover 228 for their reviews. ^.^ Poor Cloud, he still didn't know that Sephiroth had totally misunderstood his letter. What's going to happen later now that Cid found the letter? Stay tune for the next chapter.**_

_**p.s. As usual, please leave a review/comment. =] Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, on a personal note, I would like to thank all those who had favorite/alert or comment on this story. Thanks a lot, everyone! =] I really appreciated all your support. Besides that, I had also decided to take the advice of **__**Youwhine2much**__**by separating the speakers. I am still new in that field so please forgive me if I made any mistakes. .**_

_**Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy the story. =]**_

Hmmm. Angeal paused in the marking of his stack of English homework, his pen hovered in midair. That looks like Zack's handwriting, Angeal thought with a playful smile on his lips as he saw the messy scrawl on the pages.

Angeal turned the cover page over and saw that it was indeed Zack's book. Zack Fair… Angeal couldn't help wondering what he was doing right now. Perhaps preparing a romantic dinner with his crush?

Angeal's heart clenched in pain when he thought of that.

Recently rumors were floating around in school regarding Zack and a girl named Aerith. Angeal had saw Aerith before, and even he had to agree that Aerith was a very pretty and kind girl, someone worthy of Zack.

Angeal released his breath, leaning his whole body against the chair as he stared at the ceiling. If only Zack and him were not from the same gender, things would become less complicated.

Angeal was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of a door opening as a figure flitted into the office gracefully.

"Angeal, I have something for you," Genesis said in a sing-song voice , closing the door behind him.

Angeal's pen quivered slightly, betraying the placid expression on Angeal's face. Genesis's footsteps halted, taking in the scene before breaking into a wide grin and seemingly floated into the office.

"Having naughty thoughts about the puppy?" Genesis gloated, sinking into his own chair. Angeal coughed and tightened the knot on his tie, averting his eyes away from Genesis's inquisitive ones.

"No, I was just resting for awhile," Angeal mumbled, bending down towards his books once more.

"Really?" Genesis teased, his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Here." Genesis tossed something into the air towards Angeal who caught it neatly in his hands.

"Just something I picked up for you." Genesis's tone was sharp and discerning.

Angeal fingered the pink color envelope, his pulse raced when he saw the untidy scrawl on the envelope. "Angeal Hewley" Zack's handwriting. What was Zack's letter doing in Genesis's hands anyway?

Angeal placed the envelope on his table blithely, and resumed marking his students' homework.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Genesis asked, supporting his chin with his left hand as he stared at Angeal. "A love letter from you? How thoughtful," Angeal replied jokingly, trying to control his hand from trembling in excitement.

"It's not from me. I am pretty sure you can recognize that handwriting." There was an edge of impatience in Genesis's tone. Somehow, Genesis could always look past Angeal's pretenses so Angeal decided to just tackle Genesis head front.

"When did you get this letter from Zack?" Angeal asked pointedly, dropping his pen on the table. The grin on Genesis' face widened as he stretched both of his hands into the air before locking them behind his head.

"I found it," Genesis replied shortly.

"You found it?" Angeal repeated. "And where was it?"

"Your little puppy was too busy chatting with his buddy that he didn't realize his letter dropped to the ground. You don't sound too happy," Genesis said slyly.

"I-" Angeal took in a deep breath, re-arranging his words carefully first so he won't be trapped by Genesis. "Why didn't you return this letter to Zack?"

"It was addressed to you. So I thought I was merely doing the puppy a favor by delivering it to you. Personally."

_You merely wanted to see my reaction towards this letter_, Angeal thought darkly as he surveyed a grinning Genesis. _But since you put it that way, I will just play along with you._ "Alright, thanks a lot." Angeal cracked a small smile at Genesis and picked up his red color pen once more.

"That's all?" Genesis asked, the smile on his face dropped. "Aren't you going to open the letter and read the contents? It might be a love letter for you on Valentine's day."

Angeal's heart gave an extra loud thump when he heard that but he tried to regulate his breathing so that his excited emotions didn't show up in his face.

"Don't you have class to go to?" Angeal swiftly changed the topic. It was too risky for him to continue treading in dangerous waters. Just waiting to suck him in if he made one wrong move.

"Well, I am waiting for the PE class. Your puppy is in my class," Genesis's voice dropped a notch. Angeal remained quiet as he stacked up his marked books neatly and took down another book from the table.

"You are no fun," Genesis pouted before standing up and walked out from the office in a huff. "See you," Angeal said cheerfully. Once the door was closed, Angeal's fingers immediately clawed around the letter.

Salivating, Angeal was about to pull out the letter from the envelope when an announcement rang in the office. "Mr Hewley, please come to the headmaster's office immediately."

Talked about bad timing. Groaning, Angeal dropped the letter on top of his marked pile of books. Angeal swore to himself that the moment he come back to his office, he will read the contents of the letter.

With one last longing look at the pink color envelope, Angeal let the door of the office slammed shut behind him.

xxxx

"Cid?" Vincent asked tentatively, throwing a sideway glance towards Cid. Cid remained bent over his text book, the grip around his pen tightened as he jotted down notes on his book.

"Cid, talk to me," Vincent whispered through the corner of his mouth yet Cid remained numb. There was a low growl from his side, as Vincent turned his head and he saw that Cid's pen had punctured through the book's page.

Vincent was about to whisper to Cid again when Mr Rude suddenly snapped his book shut. "Alright, class ends today."

Right on cue, the bell rang just after Mr Rude finished speaking. Everyone started packing up, getting ready for their next class. Cid quickly shoved everything into his bag and without waiting for Vincent, he strode out from the class room all by himself.

Disappointment ripped through Vincent as he stared forlornly at Cid's departing back. "Cid?" Vincent muttered to himself.

Cid had never treated him this way. Never. Even when they fought, Cid would never give Vincent the cold shoulder and he would always be the first one to apologize. Even if it _was_ Vincent's fault.

What was bothering Cid today?

Vincent swept all the things from the table into his bag, swiftly getting up to follow after Cid. 'Cid!' Vincent's shout echoed around the hallway causing everyone to stare at Vincent like he was some kind of weirdo. Vincent blushed as he chased after Cid. Cid never slowed down although he visibly stiffened.

After making a turn around a corner, Cid disappeared from sight.

Vincent heaved a sigh of exasperation as he pushed opened the wooden doors to the gym. The changing rooms was empty except Cid who stormed around inside with a dark cloud above his head.

Vincent stepped inside warily, dumping his bag on the wooden bench and fishing out his PE shirt. All the time, Vincent was peering at Cid through the corner of his eyes.

Cid opened his locker with a loud 'bang', taking stuffs out from the locker and dumping them on the wooden bench.

"Cid, please tell me what's wrong," Vincent said meekly, half leaning against Cid's locker, trying to catch Cid's attention. "Please?"

Cid breathed out noisily, finally turning his head to look Vincent in the eyes. "I-" Cid paused, lowering his head to the floor.

"What do you think about Cloud Strife?" Cid asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Confusion flashed across Vincent's face as his heart skipped a beat. What did it have to do with Cloud Strife?

"Cloud? He's one of my good childhood friends," Vincent said, shifting his feet uncertainly.

"Oh. And that's all?" Cid pressed on anxiously.

"Yeah. What did it have to do with us anyway?" Vincent asked. Cid chose to ignore Vincent as he continued to interrogate Vincent with the airs of a judge examining an accused.

"If you were forced to choose either one of us, who would you choose?"

That question sent chills to the depth of Vincent's heart. What was that all about? One look into Cid's eyes and Vincent knew that Cid was not kidding. He was very serious about this.

"Why are you asking that?" Vincent asked, stalling for time.

"Don't evade the question," Cid said, taking a step closer. "Who would you choose?"

Cid's stare was so intense that Vincent had to tear his eyes away.

"I-I don't know," Vincent mumbled incoherently.

Well, after all Cloud was someone whom he grew up with, of course Cloud meant a lot to him. But Cid was someone Vincent really cared about too. How could he choose either one of them? Vincent hoped that his answer would satisfy Cid as he stared at Cid worriedly.

Clearly it was the wrong answer because Cid slammed his locker door shut, looking mutinous. "I see you have made your choice," Cid whispered in a deadly tone, turning his back towards Vincent.

"What? Cid, wait!" Vincent nearly choked on his words.

What did Cid meant by that? How could Cid just jump to conclusions?

Just then a group of students came pushing in the doors of the changing room, giggling and chatting with one another. Oblivious to the awkward atmosphere between Cid and Vincent.

"Cid, what are you talking about?" Vincent swallowed hard, his palms wet with sweat.

Cid shot Vincent a glare before slipping into his PE shirt. "Don't play innocent," Cid sneered. And before Vincent could say another word, Cid stormed out from the changing room, leaving Vincent gaping alone.

It took Vincent several seconds to realize that the gym was unexpectedly quiet. Whirling around, Vincent saw that everyone was staring at him with confused expressions. They were all watching him, waiting to see what his next move would be.

Vincent took in a deep breath and lifted his long black hair from his shoulders, looking calm and composed. As if nothing out of the extraordinary happened.

Vincent walked with steady steps towards his locker, grabbing his bag on the way. Even though he was on the edge of breaking apart, Vincent managed to reach his locker without any incident. Vincent opened the locker door and half hid his face behind the metal door.

When Vincent was certain that nobody was looking, only then did Vincent allowed a tear to slip from his eyes. The walls of protection which Vincent built crumbled around him. Showing a sign of momentary weakness.

_To be continue…_

_**Dear all, I am extremely sorry for the very late updates. I got writer's block while trying to complete this chapter. Asides from that I also got tied up other stuffs, so for the past week I was quite busy. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. =] Please leave a review/comment behind. Thanks a lot for reading and stay tune for the next chapter. =]**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**To Tobirion and Guest: Thanks a lot for your reviews. =]**_

Genesis pushed open the wooden doors to the gym, with his head held high. The gym which was full of sound just a few seconds ago immediately hushed. A small grin was carved on Genesis's lips as he strode confidently into the center of the gym.

He always loved to make a grand entrance. Genesis swept his eyes around the gym and heaved an exasperated sigh when he noted the increase of number of students in the gym today.

Today sure was bad luck. The other PE teacher suddenly claimed he was feeling unwell today , which leave Genesis no choice but to act as the substitute teacher and combined both classes together. This meant more work for him and Genesis was not going to back down easily. But no matter how much Genesis grumbled to the office management, he was still stuck with both classes.

"Now, everyone gathers around here. Make a circle around me." Genesis blew on his whistle, motioning everyone to come closer with the flick of his wrist.

Once he was sure that everyone was around hearing territory, Genesis paced the clipboard behind him as he slowly paced around in a circle.

"As we all know, Shinra High is not a normal high school. In other school, the students played basketballs, dodge balls, netballs and other useless activities during their physical education class." Genesis wrinkled his face in disgust, his words sent a ripple of laughter among the students.

"In Shinra High, we emphasized on sparring, martial arts ad activities which are related to speed and accuracy. Things that will help you out in the future," Genesis said with a huge grin on his face, whipping out the clipboard from behind his back.

"So… Today's activity will be…"

Genesis deliberately paused at that sentence, building up the tension. He loved to watch the anxious expression on the students' faces as they wondered what Genesis had in store for them.

"Sparring," Genesis said with a gleam in his eyes.

Groans echoed around the gym and a few students actually looked scared. "So, let's start with the first match. Now, who do we have here?" Genesis said, tapping a pen against his clipboard. "First pair, Cloud Strife…"

"Here!" A shaky pale hand rose in the air.

Genesis stared amusedly at Cloud above the top of his clipboard. Cloud looked like a frightened rabbit, ready to scuttle away anytime.

"And his partner will be… Vincent Valentine."

The reaction was almost immediate. There was a sharp intake of breath from the usually stoic looking Sephiroth and Cid gave a growl like an angry animal.

Vincent placed a comforting hand on Cid's shoulder but to Genesis' surprise, Cid shrugged off Vincent's hand roughly and walked away from him.

"Hmmm, this looks interesting," Genesis muttered quietly to himself.

It was no secret in Shinra High that Cid and Vincent were very close. There were also rumors that they were actually a couple.

And then there was Sephiroth who was acting strange as well. Sephiroth hardly react to anything, but today he actually responded to Genesis's words.

Genesis's eyes sparkled as his brain worked over time. Genesis had no idea what happened between this four, but he was most interested to find out. Hastily, Genesis slashed out the second pair's name and filled in the spaces.

"The second pair will be…" Genesis bit his lip down, barely hiding the grin. "Sephiroth and Cid Highwind."

Excitement surged up inside Genesis as he watched both of Sephiroth's and Cid's face darkened. This class was just starting to get interesting.

xxxx

_This is bad. This is really, really bad._

One thought kept on repeating in Sephiroth's mind as he stared at Mr Rhapsodos who was trying very hard to hide his smirk. What was Mr Rhapsodos thinking? Was it a coincidence or did he know about everything that had happened?

Sephiroth threw a suspicious glance at Mr Rhapsodos who merely replied his stare with an innocent look. Sephiroth snorted and trained his eyes to his sword, pretending to be examining it when he was secretly staring at Cloud through the corner of his eyes.

Just then, Vincent lowered his head and whispered something into Cloud's ear. Cloud's blue eyes shone brightly as he turned around to beam at Vincent.

Sephiroth's heart gave a squeeze when he saw that. Damn. Cloud looked really happy when he was around Vincent.

Frowning slightly, Sephiroth flicked his gaze away and began to practice slashing his sword in air a couple of times. Imagining that it was Vincent's head he was swinging his sword at.

Hitting him over and over again.

Even though it was merely Sephiroth's fantasy, he couldn't help feeling a sense of satisfaction.

"Alright, first team. Gather at the center now." Genesis placed the whistle to his mouth.

Sephiroth stepped into the center with his partner, Cid Highwind. Sephiroth didn't really know Cid. Sephiroth only knew that they had some classes together and he always stuck close to Vincent. Apart from that, Sephiroth had no other knowledge about Cid. Not that he would wanted to anyway.

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly to his left to get a good look at his sparring partner. Surprisingly, Cid was glowering at both Vincent and Cloud who seemed to be sharing some kind of private joke.

Cloud was still chuckling when he raised his head and locked eyes with Cid's burning eyes. The smile froze on Cloud's face as his blue eyes clouded with confusion. Cloud nearly stumbled as he approached the middle of the gym.

Sephiroth reached out his hand absent-mindedly as if to support Cloud before he fell. But before he had the chance, Vincent grabbed Cloud by the arm, steadying him in time. Vincent smiled warmly at Cloud before pulling him up straight.

The wooden sword in Cid's hand suddenly snapped into half causing everyone to gasp at him. Mr Rhapsodos arched an eyebrow at Cid, pursing his lips.

"Go take another sword," Genesis said shortly, scribbling down a few notes on his clipboard.

Cid mumbled an incoherent answer and threw the broken wooden sword to the floor. As he headed over to the side to take a new one, Cid continued to glare at Cloud and sending obvious vibes of dislike.

Vincent looked troubled as he kept on darting anxious glances between Cloud and Cid. Sephiroth took this all in quietly, after all he was merely acting as a casual observant. Then a thought struck him, what could be the cause of Cid's and Vincent's fight? Could Vincent and Cid had knew about the letter already?

At that thought, Sephiroth's grip around his wooden sword tightened. After another look on Cid's face, Sephiroth's suspicions were confirmed. But before Sephiroth could give this matter another thought, Genesis was already shouting "Ready!" and his whistle was placed on his lips.

At the first note of Genesis' sharp whistle, Cid immediately rushed toward an unguarded Cloud who fumbled with his wooden sword. Cid was too fast for Cloud to react, his sword held high ready to slash it down on Cloud.

Cloud's legs gave way and he fell down to the floor with his arms held up in a defensive position, his face scrunched up, waiting for the blow.

Instinctively, Sephiroth blocked Cid's blow with his own wooden sword. Swearing loudly, Cid turned towards Sephiroth, one finger jabbing pointedly at Sephiroth's chest.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cid snapped. "You are supposed to be on _my _team."

A tinge of pink appeared on Sephiroth's cheeks as he inwardly cringed. How could he make such an obvious faux pas? But at that moment, Sephiroth lost all of his senses. All he could think of that time was to save Cloud.

"This is just a training session. You are being too serious," Sephiroth replied calmly, his voice gravelly.

Beneath him, Cloud muttered shyly. "Thanks."

Just hearing that sent goose bumps across Sephiroth's skin. Sephiroth would have looked down and smiled back at Cloud if not for Vincent rushing towards him with a wooden sword.

Sephiroth just managed to block off Vincent's attack in time.

"Having trouble concentrating?" Vincent asked, pressing his weight down on the sword.

Sephiroth smirked as counter-attacked but Vincent managed to parry his attacks. Vincent was skillful and agile as he dodged all of Sephiroth's attack.

This could just be the chance he was looking for. Maybe Sephiroth could unintentionally wounded Vincent and still managed to get away by saying this was an accident.

Hmmm, Sephiroth pondered seriously for a few seconds as he dodged Vincent's blow gracefully.

This would be payback for being so friendly with Cloud. Grinning devilishly to himself, Sephiroth rushed towards Vincent, ready to critically wounded Vincent. Vincent still had no idea of Sephiroth's dark plans as he stood there with a light smile on his lips.

Sephiroth pretended he was going to attack from the front and when Vincent blocked his attack. Sephiroth slipped behind Vincent and held his sword up high, ready to slash it down on Vincent.

This blow would not kill Vincent, but it would hurt him. Would Cloud still like Vincent after seeing him in such a humiliating state? Sephiroth's lip curled up at that thought.

"Vincent!"

A loud shout came from nearby. Suddenly out of nowhere a wooden sword appeared, blocking off most of Sephiroth's attack.

"What?" Sephiroth raised his head, feeling furious.

Who the hell dared to spoil his plans?

_To be continue…_

_**Okay, dear readers, I know that Valentine's Day is already far gone. But please bear with me a bit more. =] The confusion between Sephiroth and Cloud is going to be solve soon. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review/comment behind. =] Thanks a lot!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear all, please be warn that there are LOTS OF SMUTS in this chapter. **_

_**You have been warned. (Winks)**_

It was Cid.

"Are you hurt?" Cid asked Vincent, his voice full of concern. Vincent looked up in surprise at Cid.

"No, I am fine," Vincent replied briefly, his face was one of gratitude.

Anger rose inside Sephiroth as he knocked away Cid's sword, his eyes livid. "I thought you said this was serious?" Sephiroth snarled. Now it was Cid's turn to look flustered as he tried to explain.

"Time out!"

Mr Rhapsodos blew his whistle sharply, making a 'T' sign with his hands. Mr Rhapsodos stood up from the stand, glaring at the four of them. "Did I tell you that this was a sparring match?" Mr Rhapsodos asked sharply.

All of them except Sephiroth who wore a bore expression on his face looked at one another nervously, unsure of what to reply.

"Did I?" Mr Rhapsodos's voice boomed around the gym.

"Yes, sir!"

"Then spar with one another seriously. This is not a quarreling match. Whatever internal problems you had, settled them after this match," Mr Rhapsodos said sternly. "Understood?"

"Yes,sir!"

Mr Rhapsodos settled back down on his seat and blew his whistle again. This time, none of them fooled around as they sparred with one another seriously. Sephiroth kept a close eye on Cloud as he tried to get as many blows he could on Vincent.

For some reasons, Cid was targeting Cloud and he kept on attacking Cloud, leaving Vincent free to attack Sephiroth. Sephiroth groused slightly, parrying Vincent's attack and rolled to the side. Some great partner Cid was.

Cloud may be small but he was certainly agile after he had gotten over his fear. There were many times that Cloud just got away from Cid's attack in the nick of time. He even managed to get a few blows on Cid sometime.

Cid was also keeping a close eye on Vincent, ready to help him to block Sephiroth's attack while trying to make as if he was attacking Vincent.

_Time to end this match_, Sephiroth thought grimly.

This match seemed to be going forever with both teams defending one another and no one was inflicting any serious injuries. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, trying to look for Vincent's weak spot.

It was Cid who created the opportunity.

He was attacking Cloud furiously, trying to force him out from the ring. Cloud tried valiantly to defend himself against Cid's attack, but Cid was too strong. Vincent rushed forward to help Cloud, and he successfully managed to force Cid away from Cloud while Cloud quickly ran away to a safe place.

Sephiroth took the chance to attack Vincent from the side. Vincent's eyes were locked onto the back of Cid and he didn't realize anything until it was too late.

Sephiroth's face broke into a rare smile when he saw Vincent's eyes widened as he stood petrified on the spot, immobilized with fear. Cid spun around, looking aghast but even he was too late to prevent the attack.

The smirk on Sephiroth's face widened, as he swung his sword fast and hard down on Vincent.

"Nooo! Sephiroth!"

Cloud's voice rang out loud and then someone hurled himself between Vincent and Sephiroth. Sephiroth's sword hung in mid-air as he gaped at a frightened Cloud who had tried to act as a shield for Vincent. Sephiroth's grip on the sword slackened, the energy inside him seeped away slowly.

Did Cloud really care that much for Vincent that he didn't care for his own safety? Disappointment coursed through Sephiroth when he saw Cloud acting so protective over Vincent.

Cloud was panting as he stared pleadingly at Sephiroth with those innocent blue eyes. One look into those eyes and Sephiroth knew he couldn't do it.

Taking in a deep breath, Sephiroth pulled back his sword. He knew that he was going to get into trouble with Mr Rhapsodos for betraying his orders. But Sephiroth couldn't care less.

"I am outta here," Sephiroth shouted towards Mr Rhapsodos, flinging his sword down onto the ground. He didn't want to stay another moment in this gym. It was starting to feel suffocating in here.

So what if Mr Rhapsodos gave him zero for PE class? Whatever. Sephiroth was heading for the door when someone gave a loud shout behind him.

"Cloud!"

Sephiroth's blood froze in his veins as a bad feeling descended on Sephiroth. "Cloud! Cloud!" Vincent continued to cry.

When Sephiroth turned around, Cloud was lying motionless on the floor of the gym. A small pool of red liquid was starting to seep out from beneath Cloud. _Blood_. What the hell happened? Cid stood above Cloud, his sword at his side.

Vincent stood up and slapped Cid right across the cheek. "What the hell were you thinking?" Vincent demanded. "The sparring match was already over. You didn't have to hit him!"

Cid merely stood there one hand nursing his cheek where Vincent had slapped him. In a few steps, Sephiroth was right beside Cloud. "Cloud! Wake up, Cloud!" Sephiroth shook Cloud gently, trying to arouse him.

Cloud remained unconscious, his face as white as sheet. Sephiroth quickly ripped his own PE shirt and wrapped it tightly around Cloud's head. It was a weak attempt to stop the blood from bleeding, but for now it was the best.

From the corner of his eyes, Sephiroth saw that someone stood up hastily from the stands and hurrying down towards Cloud. Sephiroth recognized that guy as Zack Fair, he was a very close friend of Cloud. No doubt Zack was going to offer to take Cloud to the infirmary.

_No_, Sephiroth growled, _Cloud's mine_. Sephiroth felt a sense of proprietary as he scooped Cloud up in his arms effortlessly. "I am taking him to the infirmary," Sephiroth informed Mr Rhapsodos.

Without waiting for Mr Rhapsodos's reply, Sephiroth walked out swiftly from the gym with Cloud lying in his arms. Everyone turned to stare at Sephiroth as he walked down the hallway but all Sephiroth saw was Cloud. Sephiroth's brow drew together on his forehead as he muttered a silent prayer. _Please, Cloud. Please be okay._

xxxx

_Mmmm._ _Where am I?_ Cloud wondered. As far as his eyes could see, there was only the color of white. He was all alone.

"Cloud."

A low murmur entered into Cloud's ears. That voice. It sounded so familiar. _Sephiroth_! A thought registered in Cloud among all the white mist.

"Cloud."

The voice became more urgent. _It's Sephiroth!_ Cloud could hear it clearly this time. Sephiroth was calling out to him. But why? Sephiroth was out there somewhere waiting for him. He must find Sephiroth!

Cloud's eyes fluttered opened feebly. It took him several seconds to register his surroundings. He was in somewhere unfamiliar, lying on a white soft bed with green curtains surrounding him.

Cloud tilted his head slightly to the side, and then his breath caught in his throat. For sitting on a chair beside his bed was none other than Sephiroth.

Upon seeing Cloud had waked up, Sephiroth stood up from the chair and walked over to Cloud. The bed creaked slightly as Sephiroth sat down on it. His emerald green eyes were full of anxiety as he gently swept Cloud's hair away from his face.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked softly.

Cloud was feeling too stunned to reply, he merely nodded his head as he stared in disbelief at Sephiroth. Could it really be _Sephiroth_ sitting beside him? And it was rare to be hearing Sephiroth talking with such warmth in his voice too.

Cloud continued to stare unblinkingly at Sephiroth, fearing that if he blinked, Sephiroth would disappear from sight. Sephiroth stared back at Cloud, and then he smiled and took Cloud's hand into his.

"Are you thinking that I am going to disappear if you took your eyes away from me?" Sephiroth asked, his tone teasing.

Cloud's cheek became the color of a rose as he lowered his head, feeling embarrassed. Somehow Sephiroth always knew him like the back of his palm.

"Well, is it?" Sephiroth repeated, giving Cloud's hand a squeeze.

Cloud nodded his head, feeling too excited to speak. _Sephiroth is such at a close proximity! And he's holding my hand! _Cloud cheered inwardly.

Oh Gaia, was his palm sweating? Cloud couldn't help feeling nervous. It felt so comforting. Cloud was totally enjoying Sephiroth's accompaniment when a thought struck him.

This could be the chance to ask Sephiroth about the letter. Cloud swallowed hard, trying to regain control of his tongue once more. "Sephiroth…" Cloud started. "Did you…" Sephiroth gazed at Cloud puzzledly.

"Did you get the letter?" Cloud finished quietly, holding his breath as he waited for Sephiroth's answer.

"You mean the silver envelope?" Sephiroth asked icily, letting go of Cloud's hand. The warmth which surrounded Cloud just a few moments ago dissipated into air.

"Yes," Cloud stammered. Did Sephiroth not like the letter? Or maybe he didn't feel the same way as Cloud? But then why was Sephiroth being so friendly to him just now?

There was a moment of silence before Sephiroth replied, his tone acidic. "Yes, I read the letter."

Cloud clenched his blankets tightly with his fist, wiping his clammy palms. "So, did you- did you like my letter?" Cloud asked, sounding desperate.

There was a flash of anger in Sephiroth's cat-like eyes as he stood up.

"No."

It was just one word. But that word held all the power in it. That word destroyed all of Cloud's hopes and dreams. He could feel tears pricking the base of his eyes, waiting to spill out like a broken dam.

"I will be taking my leave now," Sephiroth said coldly.

"Wait!" Cloud cried out, reaching out and grabbed Sephiroth's leather jacket. Cloud winced after realizing his own mistake. Sephiroth was a person who prioritized personal space but Cloud did it without thinking. It was just a lapse of concentration.

Startled at his own audacity, Cloud withdrew his hand hastily. "I-I am sorry," Cloud stammered. It was so uncool of him. Tried as he might, Cloud couldn't help the tears from leaking out.

"I am sorry. I just thought that this Valentine's Day would be the perfect chance to confess to you," Cloud rambled. "Please don't hate me or ignore me in the future. I-"

"Wait."

Cloud looked up tearfully at Sephiroth who had a shock expression on his face. "You mean you had always liked me?" Sephiroth asked in a croaked voice.

"Yup." Cloud wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "I thought you had already read the letter?"

"But… but… I thought that letter was meant for Vincent Valentine?"

Now it was Cloud's turn to look surprise. "No. It was meant for you. Why would you think that?"

"Because the letter was addressed to My Valentine. I thought you dropped it in the wrong locker," Sephiroth said, one hand placed awkwardly on the back of his head.

"The letter is for you, Sephiroth! I want you to be my Valentine!" Cloud sounded mortified as he scrambled out from the bed and flung himself at Sephiroth, wrapping his slim arms around Sephiroth. "I- I had always admire you. I had always wished that you would feel the same towards me."

Cloud lifted his head, looking at Sephiroth beseechingly. "I-I love you!" Cloud blurted out the last sentence, feeling his heart thumping madly against his ribcage. Sephiroth stood there unmoving like a perfectly sculpted Adonis statue. Even though he knew he might regret it, Cloud seized the chance to achieve his dreams.

Cloud stood on tip-toes and pressed his lips softly against Sephiroth. The first touch sent tingles of pleasure down Cloud's spine. He had always imagined doing it to Sephiroth, but kissing the real thing was even better.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud broke away from the kiss to get a good look at Sephiroth, wondering about Sephiroth's reaction.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked again after there was no response from Sephiroth. To Cloud's immense surprise, Sephiroth suddenly cupped Cloud's face with both of his hands and pressed his own lips frantically against Cloud, kissing him fiercely.

Sephiroth's kisses were rough and vigorous, snatching away all of Cloud's breath. Cloud moaned between his kisses, letting go of everything as he replied Sephiroth's kisses.

Sephiroth slowly guided Cloud back towards the bed, tipping him down on the bed, positioning himself above Cloud. "Cloud, I love you too," Sephiroth confessed, hugging Cloud tightly to his chest. Cloud nearly melted at those words, his heart doing a happy tip-tapping dance inside.

"Really?" Cloud snuggled his head against Sephiroth's warm broad chest.

"Yeah," Sephiroth said gruffly, entwining their fingers together. Sephiroth pulled back slightly and kissed Cloud.

At first, Sephiroth's kisses were sweet and tender, but then he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Cloud's warm cavern. Cloud savored the kiss as he replied Sephiroth's kisses back with equal ferocity. He slipped his hands to the back of Sephiroth's head and pulled him close, clashing his tongue with Sephiroth's.

"Cloud, can I?" Sephiroth breathed, his eyes hold the unmistakably signs of lust.

Cloud swallowed hard, he knew what Sephiroth wanted. "W-we are at the school infirmary, Sephiroth," Cloud said pointedly, glancing towards the infirmary doors.

Sephiroth froze from a moment and then he climbed down from the bed. Panic seized Cloud when he saw that. Cloud badly wanted to grab Sephiroth and stopped him from leaving. "Sephiroth! It's not I didn't want it, I-"

Cloud's voice trailed off when he saw Sephiroth clicking the lock on the door shut. Sephiroth walked back towards the bed, pulling the curtains shut behind him. "Now we will not be disturbed," Sephiroth grinned.

"Cloud," Sephiroth murmured gently, trailing the shape of Cloud's lips with his finger. Cloud felt a sense of wanting as he looked right into Sephiroth's alluring green eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Sephiroth smirked.

Swiftly, Sephiroth undid the buttons on Cloud's shirt, tossing it to the floor. Then, Sephiroth removed his own leather jacket and shirt. Cloud stared agape at Sephiroth's chest. It was perfect! He reached up hesitantly and fingered Sephiroth's beautifully sculpted six-packs.

"Do you like it?" Sephiroth asked with one eyebrow arched.

Caught in the act, Cloud blushed and nodded. "I had always secretly admired you from far in the hallway," Cloud whispered, hardly dared to look Sephiroth right in the eyes.

Sephiroth put one finger under Cloud's chin and lifted it. "Now you can look all you want," Sephiroth said, his breath tickling Cloud's cheek. With his eyes still locked on Cloud's face, Sephiroth roamed his fingers across Cloud's entire body.

Pausing by Cloud's nipples, Sephiroth twitched the pinkish nub, causing Cloud to wince. "You are starting to get hard." Sephiroth bent down his head and licked at Cloud's nipple. His hands started to travel lower, stopping by Cloud's stomach and grazed it playfully with his fingers.

"Sephiroth," Cloud gasped as he felt Sephiroth's fingers found its way to his underwear and began to be playing with his crotch. "Enjoying yourself?" Sephiroth grinned as Cloud's underwear began to stain with pre-come.

"I-I-"

Cloud gave another loud gasp as Sephiroth's fingers slid it deeper, finding its way to his hole.

"Found it." Sephiroth grinned, slipping one finger inside his hole.

"Aaaah."

An involuntary moan escaped from Cloud's lips. Something was invading him from behind, the feeling was unfamiliar and weird yet when Sephiroth thrust his fingers hard, the feeling turned into pleasure. "Sephiroth!" Cloud moaned as another finger slipped inside.

"Just watching your aroused face is turning me on too," Sephiroth said gruffly, sliding in the last finger. "I cannot wait to be in you."

Hearing that sentence nearly sent Cloud over the edge. "Sephiroth! I-I am going to come soon," Cloud moaned.

"Now, now, we cannot have that," Sephiroth murmured, closing his grip tightly around Cloud's cock.

"But-but…" Cloud squirmed around, feeling uncomfortable.

"Just bear with it a little longer," Sephiroth said softly, unzipping his own pants and took out his own engorged cock. All of Cloud's breath was swept away when he saw the size of Sephiroth's cock.

"I am going to put it in you now." Sephiroth positioned his cock in front of Cloud's entrance. Cloud gulped, staring at Sephiroth's cock with a fearful expression on his face.

"Wi-will I split it half?" Cloud stammered, his bright blue eyes were round and wide with horror.

Sephiroth gave a low chuckle, bending down to kiss Cloud lightly on the lips. "Don't worry, you will be fine." Sephiroth eased his cock slightly into Cloud, earning a loud gasp from Cloud.

"You are so tight," Sephiroth grunted as he gently shoved his cock in until the hilt, pausing to let Cloud accustomed to the alien feeling. "Are you okay?"

Sephiroth caressed Cloud gently on his cheeks as Cloud trembled slightly. "Cloud?"

"Am fine," Cloud mumbled, raising his eyes a fraction of an inch.

"Don't force yourself, alright?" Sephiroth placed another kiss on Cloud's cheek even though Cloud didn't know what he had done to deserve that. "I am going to move slowly now. Wrap your arms tightly around me."

Cloud followed Sephiroth's orders, and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth, bracing for what it was going to come next. Sephiroth started to pull his cock out from Cloud's hole slowly and then he pushed it hard inside Cloud again. Cloud whimpered loudly, his muscles clenched tightly around Sephiroth's cock.

"Relax," Sephiroth groaned. "You are too tight."

Cloud took in a deep breath, trying hard to relax. But it felt so painful! He could feel the tears stinging his eyes again but he blinked back his tears bravely.

"Cloud, please relax." Sephiroth whispered into Cloud's ears, building up his pace.

Cloud took in another deep breath, trying to calm his shackled nerves. Sephiroth increased his pace, ramming himself hard inside Cloud. "Aaah!" Cloud moaned as Sephiroth hit his sweet spot.

"Did I hit your spot?" Sephiroth asked, ramming hard against that spot again. Once again, Cloud cried out, but this time the cry came from pleasure instead of pain.

Something was building up inside Cloud as Sephiroth continued to pound into Cloud over again and again.

"Cloud, you are so sexy," Sephiroth murmured. "Do you like this?"

Cloud nodded, not trusting himself to speak at all.

"I want to hear you say that," Sephiroth said mischievously. "If you don't, I am not going to move." True to his words, Sephiroth paused in his movements, his eyes glinting deviously.

"I-I like your big cock inside me," Cloud whispered, all nerves and paranoia inside.

Sephiroth gave a smirk above him as he gave an extra hard thrust. "I love it when you say things like that," Sephiroth grunted.

"Sep-Sephiroth!" Cloud clawed the sheets beneath him as Sephiroth pounded hard from behind. Cloud arched his back in excitement, wrapping his legs tightly around Sephiroth.

"I-I am going to come," Cloud gasped, feeling that orgasm was near. "Then come," Sephiroth rasped, pounding rapidly inside Cloud.

"Aaah!"

Exhilaration overcame Cloud as something erupted inside him, drowning him in pleasures. It was as if he was lifted to heaven before landing back to Gaia with a thump. At the same time, something hot spurted out from his cock, staining both his and Sephiroth's chest.

Cloud was left gasping for breath as his chest heaved up and down from the climax. Sephiroth continued to thrust himself inside Cloud a few more times before moaning in pleasure. Hot liquid seeped out, covering Cloud's inside with Sephiroth's semen.

"You taste so good," Sephiroth purred as he removed his still hard cock from Cloud with a soft 'plop'. "Are you still alright?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied breathlessly, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Good. Because I plan to devour you even more tonight." Sephiroth smirked, leaning in for another kiss. "I will prepare something special for you tonight."

Cloud's heart fluttered in happiness when he heard that.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sephiroth." Cloud murmured gently, entwining their fingers once more.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Cloud."

_To be continue…_

_**Okay, slight sneak peak, the next chapter will consist of the happy reunion of Vincent and Cid. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. =] Sorry for making you all wait so long for this. :P Happy reading and please leave a review/comment behind. ^.^**_


End file.
